Dawn of New Sages
by LonelyDreamer00
Summary: At his last hour Hagoromo saw a vision that made him to take some decisions which will change the lives of few souls forever. Super Strong Naruto and Sasuke. Good Kurama.
1. Chapter 1 : Awakening

***At his last hour Hagoromo saw a vision that made him take some decisions which will change the lives of few souls forever. Super Strong Naruto and Sasuke. Good Kurama.***

**Hello guys here is my new original story, English is not my native language so expect some grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

.

**.**

**.**

Konoha was going through one of her darkest time, never had there been such an incident after the foundation of the village.

The massacre of one of the founding clans, the Uchiha clan.

Naruto was walking amongst the villagers, he was hearing harsh whispers and for once it was not directed at him in any way. He wondered how his self-proclaimed rival was feeling, to have a caring family, but only to be taken away by someone you love and admire. As he was walking, he didn't know how but he ended up walking beside the river as his eyes fell on the back of the last Uchiha, he wondered, was it his imagination or was Sasuke's back always seemed so small?

Sasuke felt someone was staring at him, he took a small side glance and saw the village outcast, the moment their eyes met, Naruto made a face and turned away but before that Sasuke saw it clearly in his eyes, the pain, the understanding, the fear but there was no pity like the villagers for which Sasuke felt as if someone, even by a small margin, understood him. Sasuke chuckled weakly as he looked ahead towards the sunset. One minute didn't even pass by as Sasuke felt a slight shaking where he sat, he looked to his left and to his surprise he saw Naruto sat beside him however he was not looking at him but towards the sunset.

No words were needed between them, but one similar hope crossed through their minds.

"_Tomorrow might be brighter than today."_

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**Two Years Later**

"Naruto, I hope you are not going to do what I am thinking." Sasuke asked Naruto with narrowed eyes, the blond just waved it off.

Over the years, the link between them evolved from friendly rivalry to brotherly bond. And because of their improved bond, from time to time they would go over to each other's place to study or spar, for Sasuke Naruto's small apartment had the warmth that his vast empty compound was missing while for Naruto Sasuke's place was where he could forget all the resentment and mistreatment of the villagers which his apartment was a constant reminder of. Both filled each other's void and they knew it but never voiced it, fearing of losing the last shred of hope in their life.

"Come on, just because Kiba said that doesn't mean you have to do it to prove him wrong." Sasuke sighed as he saw Naruto was getting ready for a major prank. Once in a while, scratch that, every often Naruto would prank the unsuspecting populace of Konoha, sometimes for acknowledgement and sometimes to vent his frustration. Sasuke would admit that Naruto's pranks were hilarious, occasionally, but the thing that amused him most was the way he would have done the deed or escape. And few times Sasuke did lend him a hand but no one knew that and he would like to keep it that way. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Come on, the mutthead dared that I don't have the balls to prank jiji. Can you believe that, me, the most infamous prankster of Konoha history. I have a reputation to uphold, damn it!" Naruto growled as Sasuke just shook his head, sometimes their thoughts were so similar that it was downright scary.

"Fine, but this is the Hokage we are talking about, he is the strongest shinobi in our village and even then he is surrounded by elite shinobi who act as his bodyguard. Also are you forgetting the fact that his workplace, the Hokage tower, is considered as a stronghold?" Sasuke said in a challenging voice hearing which Naruto smirked as he looked back at him.

"Who said anything about pranking the Hokage _in_ the Hokage tower?" Hearing the answer Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What are you implying here, little fox?" Naruto laughed when Sasuke said that, as 'Little Fox' was Sasuke's nickname for him. Naruto whiskers reminded Sasuke of a fox and not to mention even though most of the time Naruto was being clueless and idiotic, at right time he was the most creative and unpredictable person Sasuke had ever seen. And after Naruto's first few magnificent pranks, he gave him that nickname.

"Well, technically, even the Hokage has to go back to his home, sometimes." Naruto's smirked.

"Yes but that doesn't change the fact that you still have to bypass the bodyguards." Sasuke pointed out.

"And who said I will be going there _when_ the Hokage is at home?" Naruto's smirk grew.

"Infiltration beforehand?" Sasuke's lips twitched, he cursed Naruto's infectious smirk.

Naruto just laughed as he went back into packing necessary _elements _for his master prank.

"Fine but I am coming with you and we will go in there wearing the attire of _my_ choosing. So drop by my house tonight. Also there is something I need your help with." Sasuke said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Do you have a grudge against orange?" Naruto said in a pissed off voice.

"What atrocity are you speaking of?" Sasuke gasped in mock horror.

Naruto gave him a deadpan look.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

At Night

"So Sasuke, what do want to show me?" Naruto asked curiously, this was not his first time at Uchiha compound but he had never been in this area, it looked more like a shrine.

"More like something I need help with." Sasuke replied back as they came in the main hall of the building and walked toward one of the tatami mats from the far right where an Uchiha symbol was engraved, Sasuke bit his thumb and touched the middle part of the symbol with his bloodied thumb. The symbol glowed, which freaked Naruto, and then the mat moved showing a staircase going underground.

"We are going somewhere _safe_, right?" Naruto asked nervously, to Sasuke it was not a secret that the blond prankster was afraid of ghosts.

"Don't worry, I checked beforehand to make sure that no _ghosts _are down there." Sasuke chuckled at which Naruto grumbled 'Smartass'.

They went down the stairs and at the end of it they were in front of a room, more like a shrine in middle of which there was an ancient looking stone.

"This is a sacred place for the Uchiha," Sasuke said with a gentle voice as if he was reminiscing something, "The tablet is one of the treasure that belongs to my clan. Sorry for this Naruto but I think the floor is getting weak where the stone is. So I need your help to move and fix it." Sasuke finished, he already knew the answer though.

"Sure, but why not call an adult to do it?" Naruto asked.

"Just help me out here dobe." Sasuke grinned, but he added mentally, "_Because I trust no one else._"

"I don't see any problems, teme?" Naruto asked as each took one side of the stone.

"Recently, the floor is making some noises, so better be safe than sorry." Sasuke replied as he motioned Naruto to pick the stone up together but to their surprise the stone didn't even budge, rather because of the rough surface on the stone they cut their palms.

"Ouch! What the heck, this is quite heavy." Naruto said in an accused tone.

"Let's just try one more time." Sasuke said while examining the stone.

"Shouldn't we clean our hands?" Naruto suggested.

"Nah, I wanted to clean the stone anyway, so I will do it later. Let's go, on three." Sasuke looked at Naruto who nodded,

"One."

"Two."

"And Three."

The moment they touched the stone with their bloodied hand, the stone shook and the room shined lightly.

Inside Naruto's mindscape, Kyuubi felt a small jolt and a similar warmth.

"**It can't be." **

Outside, Naruto and Sasuke didn't know what happened as suddenly darkness overtook their consciousness.

.

With Naruto

.

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was in a different place, he looked around to see a man was holding a small bundle and was showing it to a beautiful lady. The man was wearing normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals but the most striking part was his short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire. He immediately knew who the person was, 'The legendary Fourth Hokage.'

The Fourth gave the bundle to another person, the bundle seemed to be a blond haired child, and went to the lady. The lady had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair and she was wearing a white long loose-fitting dress. Seeing their interaction no one needed to be a genius to know who the lady was to the Fourth.

But suddenly the mood changed as a masked cloaked guy came and took the baby Hostage, what surprised Naruto the most was the lady shouting at the child, calling him by his name. The fourth went for the baby where the masked guy went for the lady.

Suddenly the scenery changed once again,

They were in a different area. The masked guy held out his arm toward the lady who seemed to be in a great pain,

"The Konoha will fall and your demise will help me achieve it." That's the only thing Naruto heard before the scene blackened out once more.

Now he was in an open area, but what scared him was to see the legendary Kyuubi so close, it looked more terrifying than the pictures he saw. The Kyuubi was being pinned down by chains which seemed to be created by the lady, the Fourth was beside her. They were close so he could hear what they were saying and he heard it all, he heard and saw it all.

He screamed in agony.

He felt his spirit had been shattered.

He had enough.

He wanted it to end.

.

With Sasuke

.

Sasuke was horrified, he was in the same room but it seemed the timeline was different. He just witnessed his father, albeit doubtfully, agreed with the elders to plan a coup against Konoha. Although some might justify their reasons but it was still an absurd idea. He shouted at them but it seemed he was nothing more than a powerless spectator.

The scene changed and this time it was just his brother and father who were in a heated argument, although he hated to admit but his brother had valid points, he was arguing and at the end he even begged not to follow the plan which could only be started with endless bloodshed and would only end in war. His father had a faraway look and before leaving the room, he looked at Itachi,

"There is nothing that can't be done anymore."

Once again he was thrown into a different timeline but this time the room was dark and there was one unknown person. He was hidden behind a full body cloak and a mask with one eye-hole. The most surprising part was Itachi coming and addressing him as 'Madara', but what shook his core was Itachi's plan to destroy the clan in order to save the village, Itachi even told Madara to not come back in Konoha again and to leave his little brother alone.

He felt that all the tear in his eyes had dried off.

Only to be replaced by blood.

He didn't want to see anymore.

He wanted it to end.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**With Sasuke and Naruto**

They both woke up in another different place but this time they were together, the only noticeable fact at the area where they were now was that the ground was like a glass which was reflecting the beautiful clear sky. They looked at each other and immediately knew that each of them, figuratively speaking, just went through hell few times over.

"What happened and where are we?" Naruto was panicking.

"Don't know but did you see anything?" Sasuke asked and it was answered when Naruto flinched visibly.

"Maybe I could answer your questions?" A voice spoke softly and when Sasuke and Naruto looked towards the voice, they saw an old man who was tall and pale-skinned, had deep wrinkles and spiky, shoulder-length, grey hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a short goatee which tapered down to his waist. His eyes were closed and he had a mark in the middle of his forehead, more like a horizontal cut.

"I know you children are exhausted, angered and feeling helpless like never before. But if you would let me, then I can explain to you the events that has transpired and maybe more." The old man said in a wise voice and for some reason that calmed down Naruto and Sasuke but they were still a bit edgy. Naruto looked at Sasuke for confirmation who nodded back.

"Fine, but you got lot to answer old man." Naruto then broke the silence between them.

"I would be glad to, why not make yourself comfortable as this may take some time." The old man smiled for the first time. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and followed his suggestion knowing that there was nothing else they could do but to trust the mysterious person.

"Now, why not let me start from the beginning but I can assure you that your memories and my story are related to each other. So can you be patient about this?" The old man asked gently and seeing both nodding he smiled.

"My name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki the one who founded Ninshū which led to the creation of the ninja world. I am also known as 'Sage of the Six Paths'. My story starts from long time back where the world was going through one of her darkest time, my mother, who for the sake of all mankind broke a taboo and single-handedly ended the warring state and created Chakra for the first time. But as time passed she began to lose trust in humanity as the power she then held ultimately corrupted her bringing the world almost to an end. She even created a monster named 'Ten Tails' to turn against her own sons. So the dreadful battle for the survival of the world began and at the end my mother was defeated. After her defeat, I created the tailed beasts from the feared 'Ten Tails'. So far are you with me?" Hagoromo chuckled. Bubbles were coming out of Naruto's head and for Sasuke, his jaw was on the floor while he was rapidly blinking. Sasuke shook out of his stupor and stood up.

"Are you implying, that in a way, you are the very _first_ Shinobi of our world?" Sasuke voice was doubtful.

"What the hell are tailed beasts anyway?" Naruto scratched his head.

"For the first question yes, you are correct my child and for the second one, let's take you to one of them right now." Hagoromo said and before they could say anything, the area around them changed once more. Now they were in a sewer and in front of them was a large gate. Two large eyes opened behind the gates immediately.

"**Old man, is that you?**" The voice was so strong that it shook the place.

"Yes it is me, let me change the place to your liking, Kurama." With that Hagoromo snapped his finger and once more the scenario changed, now they were in a gigantic cave and the place where they were standing had unique symbols engraved around it. Huge candles were stuck in the walls but to their far behind was, what seemed to be, the entrance and to their front was pitch black. The darkness slowly subsided to show a dumbfounded nine tails.

"This is quite a long dream I must say." Sasuke chuckled but when he looked at Naruto, he saw him sweating bullets which made Sasuke's face to lose color.

"**Look what we have here, my jailor and an Uchiha.**" Kyuubi grinned and in an instant Naruto and Sasuke were behind Hagoromo.

"Now, now. Don't bully them Kurama. I got a lot to say on short time so please behave." Hagoromo chuckled and seeing Kyuubi's face he softened up, "I know there are lot of things you want to say and I want to apologize for but would you hear your old man out first?"

"So where was I?" Hagoromo mused.

"Your mother became the bad guy and you defeated her." Naruto replied in a wise tone.

"Yes but it seems I was wrong and that is what has led me to the present. Before dying I had a vision of my mother being revived. I don't know how but she did something before her demise which is disturbing the natural course of the world. It is forcing the current world to go in a state where my mother would be revived once again. Someone is behind this, someone who avoided being noticed by me and causing disruptions to the present world. I wouldn't have interfered so early but the situation has required me to do so as that person is destroying the power balance of the world so that there wouldn't be any resistance in case my mother successfully revives." Hearing that even Kyuubi was surprised, if someone went unnoticed by the sage of the six paths that meant he was strong.

"Are you saying that this person had a hand in my clan's demise?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Maybe yes, maybe no." Hagoromo answered sadly.

"So what do you want us to do?" Naruto inquired.

"When I had the vision of the revival of my mother I was already on my deathbed. As a last resort, I sealed some of my remaining chakra on the stone monument and some writing to help my descendants but it seems even the writing on it was tampered as well but not the chakra as my chakra will only be responded when the last of my descendants touch it together. You two have the blood of my sons and it appears that you are also the last of your respective clans." Hagoromo waited to hear the reactions of the two child in front of him.

"But what about the things we saw? Were they real?" Sasuke finally asked their main question hearing which Hagoromo was saddened.

"Unfortunately everything you saw was real," Hearing that Sasuke and Naruto started to shake, "The memories that you witnessed was caused by my chakra which looked at the memories of Kyuubi and the stone and showed it to both of you, separately. I needed to see if you are truly capable of rising above everything else, I know it is an unforgiving act and I truly apologize for that but I wanted you to go through your toughest time so that when I ask this question, I can know what you are truly going to do." Hagoromo said in a sincere voice.

"What do you want to ask of us?" Naruto said but his voice was shaky.

"It seems my mother will be reviving in this era, and if she is not stopped, the world would surely end and so will all of mankind. So my question, no, my request to you is 'Will you accept my power and do everything in your heart and soul do prevent this tragedy'?" Hagoromo waited, he could feel their emotions. Anger, frustration, fear, confusion and a little bit of understanding.

A pin drop silence lingered there, even Kurama held his breath. He knew what his old man was doing, a child's mind was really fragile and strong emotions like these could either help to build his characters or shatter his moralities. Hagoromo wanted to see if both of them were truly capable of wielding his powers. He didn't want to see another Asura and Indra incident, he truly hoped that these two kids would be the answer that he was desperately seeking.

"I will." It was Naruto who responded first, although his voice was still shaking, he had a firm look, "I will accept this power if it means to stop any more families from having such tragedies," His face saddened greatly, "or if it means that no more clans would be destroyed." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke who was stunned hearing Naruto's reply. "I will accept your powers and will use them to protect my precious people and the innocents." Naruto voice was finally stable and determined.

"I will accept as well." Sasuke finally said, his voice was calm, "I will bring justice for all the people that has suffered because of this. I will use the power to make sure that no more tragedies like my clan ever happens again." Sasuke looked at Hagoromo who nodded.

"Thank you, please use the powers, I am about to bestowed upon you, wisely." With that Hagoromo finally opened his eyes, they had a ripple-like pattern which spread over the eyeball, with light purple sclera and irises. It was mesmerizing and before Naruto and Sasuke knew it, he was in front of them and pressed both of his thumbs lightly on their foreheads.

"What happened, do you feel any different?" Naruto asked Sasuke who just shook his head negatively, when Hagoromo backed away.

"Now, although I wanted to demonstrate and guide you about the powers, it seems I need to do something else." With that Hagoromo looked at Kurama.

"Wait you are not going to tell us what kind of super powers we got?" Naruto said in a shocked voice.

"Fear not, children, for your powers, ask Kurama, he will guide you through them." Hagoromo chuckled.

"**WHAT!**" Naruto, Sasuke and surprisingly Kurama shouted.

"Kurama I know what you want to tell me, but I want you to promise me that you will help them." Hagoromo implored.

"**How can you ask me of that when you know what me and my siblings has gone through**." Kurama protested.

"Was it always like this? Was it always this miserable?" Hagoromo asked gently, Kurama wanted to shout that 'yes, it was' but he couldn't because he knew that early parts of his and his siblings' lives were not like this, rather it was the opposite.

"**What do you want?**" Kurama inquired, he would listen first but was surprised when Hagoromo came close to him and held out his hand; Kurama slowly put his face close enough for him to touch.

"What kind of father would I be if I do nothing when my son needs me the most?" Hagoromo chuckled and suddenly the whole area was filled with light and intense pressure at which Naruto and Sasuke fell onto their knees, it persisted for few moments and when it was cleared, Kurama was looking at his old man with wide eyes.

"**What did you do, old man?**" Kurama said in an accused tone, his fur color changed from orange to bright red.

"I brought back your other half, and adjusted the seal a bit, although I couldn't remove it fully but it works both way now so our young friend here doesn't feel the side effect while you can stretch your leg whenever you feel like it." Hagoromo grinned as Kurama's jaw dropped onto the floor, but it seems he was not finished, "I also gave you a bit of my power so your mind can not be controlled easily." Hagoromo said in firm voice for the first time and Kurama got the hidden message behind it.

"So, will you promise me now that you will help these children?" Hagoromo asked once more.

"**Fine, you win old man**." Kurama shook his head in defeat.

"Thank you." With that Hagoromo finally looked back at the stunned kids, "I hope you the best and once again I sincerely apologize for giving you this burden unreasonably at such young age." As he was saying, Hagoromo's body was becoming transparent.

"Please look after one another, and I meant you too Kurama." With that Hagoromo's chakra finally disappeared but there was a soft whisper and it was only for Naruto and Sasuke to hear,

"Take care of my children. Naruto, Sasuke. They are lonely and angry. If you find them, say that I am sorry for not being able to do better."

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**Few Moments Later**

Naruto and Sasuke woke up to find that they were back at the stone monument room. They looked at each other and saw the answer to their question in their eyes.

"_It was not a dream." _

For some time, none of them knew what to say or what to do as they just stared at each other but suddenly a voice broke the quietness in the room.

"Staring at each other won't make what happened go away brats." A deep voice spoke.

Naruto and Sasuke was surprised and looked around to see a guy was sitting on top of the stone tablet. He was muscular and tall, roughly around six feet, he had crimson eyes and same colored long hair. He wore a black bandanna with his fringe emerging over it. But his most distinctive feature was his huge cloak which was pitch black, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles but the scary part was, it was acting as it was alive. Underneath his cape, he was wearing a grey, sleeveless shirt beneath which he had short-sleeved mesh armor. His arms were covered with bandages, with straps attached, from elbow and he had a black sash around his waist and wore a dark grey pant with pair of black boots.

"Wh-Who are you?" Sasuke stammered.

"It hasn't been even five minutes and you already forgot about your new sensei, I am hurt." The person said smiling showing his sharp long canine teeth.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked gulping.

"Brat, if it was any other time I would have reprimanded you for calling me by my real name but luck has it that I am in a really good mood so I will let this pass. And seeing that we are stuck with each other, I will allow you to call me by my real name." Kurama chuckled.

"How are you out of the seal?" Naruto asked cautiously, well his fear was just. Sasuke raised his eyebrow hearing what Naruto said.

"Well your god damned father put a complicated seal but my dad is better. He readjusted the seal so that now the door of the cage can be opened in both ways instead of one, still there were too many safety modifications for which I can't access my full power but got more than enough." Kurama finished grinning, he really was in a happy mood.

When Hagoromo touched Kurama, he felt his father's sorrow and regret, he was still pissed but after what Hagoromo did, he instantly forgave him rather now he was thanking him once again. Hagoromo gave him back his other half along with a bit of his own power, it was not much but it gave him few new abilities, one was that now he could take form of a human and while he would take human form, his red chakra automatically would convert into blue human chakra, it was still more strong and intense than a normal human but the difference was hardly recognizable. Also now he wouldn't be affected by any kind of Mangekyo Sharingan but he knew that any kind of power similar to his father could still affect him.

The last part was that the seal was changed, Hagoromo made another door in the cage so that Kurama could come out from there whenever he wanted but because the Fourth took too many safety precautions, he couldn't bring out full of his power, he had roughly four tails worth of power and he knew if he could use his power wisely, it would be more than enough.

"By the way, before we start on anything. I want to ask you one thing Naruto. You saw me killing your parents so why are you not angry with me? Also did you forgot that I am responsible for so many deaths in your village?" Kurama asked, gone all the cheeky manner as it was replaced with a hardened demeanor. Hagoromo also showed Kurama what both Naruto and Sasuke witnessed. Naruto looked at Kurama for quite some time, then he surprised Kurama by giving him a sad smile,

"I saw everything Kurama, my mother and father was dead before what you did. And for what you did to the village, it was not your fault as you were being controlled by that masked man." Naruto replied softly but hearing that Sasuke perked up.

Kurama looked at Naruto with calculating eyes for some time.

"Alright brats, take some time cause I think both of you need to talk to each other first about your _memories_, might help you calm down. After two hours, meet me at top of the Hokage monument." With that Kurama went out of the place. After he was gone, Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other uncomfortably.

"So, should I begin first?" Naruto suggested at which Sasuke nodded in agreement.

.

One and a half hour later

.

Hokage Monument

"You brats are early." Kurama said as he saw Naruto and Sasuke approaching.

"Is that sake?" Sasuke asked as he examined the bottle Kurama was holding.

"There are too many _things_ I want to try out now that I can. So you brats ready?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded hearing that. Kurama motioned them to come closer.

"I can guess what kind of powers you got but let me confirm them, one by one. Uchiha first." Kurama told, Sasuke stepped closer and as he did Kurama put his thumb on his forehead.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see that he was in the middle of a cave more like a shrine. The place where he was standing there was a huge circle while the inner circle had same pattern like Hagoromo's eyes, the outer circle had six symbol surrounding him in a circular style. But only one symbol was lit making it visible.

"So you have the power of the eyes like I thought and seeing the symbol I am guessing the first path you unlocked is the animal path." A voice said behind Sasuke making him jump.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked defensively.

"In the deepest part of your mind, brat. Look I am not good at explaining long stuffs so I am going to make it short but understandable. You have, what is known as, the power of the Rinnegan which grants the user multiple abilities which are collectively referred to as the Six Paths Technique. For now you can control only one path but not fully I suppose." Kurama replied.

"Animal path, right? What does it do?" Sasuke inquired but he kept his voice low, didn't want to provoke the great Kyuubi in any way.

"It helps you summon any kind of animal or creature, you can force them to follow you, which I strongly forbid you to do, it may be easy to force them but by doing so you will greatly reduce the true power of the animal path and in time of need they might backstab you. So I suggest, try to have an alliance with them through negotiation." Kurama grinned, it would be quite amusing to see an Uchiha trying to negotiate for a power that he could easily get by force.

"How do I get to summon an animal?" Sasuke said in a dejected tone, he knew the way a normal summoning works but where would they get a summoning scroll.

"I am going to help just because it is the first time but let's go back for now." Kurama told Sasuke and after a moment they were back to see a pouting Naruto.

"No fair, I also want to know about my power." Naruto whined.

"Wait your turn brat. Now Uchiha, do you know the symbols for summoning?" Kurama asked and Sasuke nodded, he read few of the scrolls about summoning at the Uchiha archive, they didn't have any summoning scrolls but it had some documents regarding the technique.

"Good, saved me a lot of trouble. Now I want you to do a few things, first concentrate chakra on your eye," Sasuke did what he was told and the moment he did, for the first time he was able to see the chakra flow around him but before he could rejoice about unlocking his sharingan,

"Now, I know you want to celebrate but do that later. And Blondie, shut it," Kurama warned Naruto who was ready to jump and probably shout to celebrate about Sasuke's power, "Close your eyes but do not cut the chakra flow, imagine an animal or creature that you want them to be with you or you have some kind of connections with them. Now, focus," Kurama came and put his hand on Sasuke's back, "I am going to lend you a bit of my chakra. Now do the hand seals and after you are done slam your one hand to the ground, with open palm."

Sasuke did exactly what he was instructed and there was a sound, he opened his eyes to see a cat as big as him, wearing a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armor shirt and fitted black suit underneath and around his waist he wore a brown sash. He had a large scroll behind his back. He took a defensive stance.

"We mean no harm, wielder of the summoning scroll. This little fellow wants to be the summoner of your kind," Kurama said gently, he looked at Sasuke, "Go ahead brat, negotiate. Success and you will be having your first ally." Hearing that Sasuke visibly gulped and slowly headed towards the cat who still was in a defensive stance.

"Now Naruto, as much as I would like to stay and watch, it's your turn." Before Naruto could protest, Kurama came and put his thumb on his forehead.

Now they were inside Naruto's mind, Kurama chuckled when he saw the room. It was exactly like the last meeting place where Hagoromo held for the jinchuriki when they were young. Seeing Naruto's confused face, Kurama sighed.

"We are inside your mind. But before we move onto your power, I want to ask you something?" Naruto nodded when he heard that, Kurama continued, "Brat, do you truly not hate me or fear me? Answer honestly." Kurama asked sternly.

Naruto looked at Kurama and again gave him a smile but it held less sadness than the last time.

"If I hate you for what you have done than that would make me a hypocrite. You were controlled against your own will. And there was no earlier records of you destroying any other village, so you must not be all that bad. And as for fear, I would admit that I was scared of you, a lot and even now I am a bit scared; I mean, come on, you are as big as a small mountain and you have enough power to destroy shinobi villages. You gotta admit, that sounds frightening." Naruto answered sheepishly.

"I suppose you are correct." Kurama smiled, the he pointed upwards. Naruto looked up to see a glowing silver orb was flying around randomly but slowly. There were other orbs above it but they were still and black indicating them of being powerless.

"Your power, how to put it, relies on making bonds. In a way it is simple yet complicated. You have to make bonds in order to awaken your true powers. This bond can be with tailed beasts, deities or other special beings. One bond will take over one of those orb, so it means you can only forge six special bonds in total. Right now one of the orb is available, meaning you are ready to make one bond with anyone of your choosing." Kurama explained but was surprised to see an understanding gesture in Naruto.

"Can I make these bonds with people?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe but it would have to be really special or meaningful." Kurama answered.

"So," Naruto faltered but continued, "Can I make a bond with you, Kurama-san?" Kurama was really surprised hearing that. He knew that Naruto would ask to make a bond with him some time in future but _definitely _not now.

"Why me?" Kurama inquired sincerely.

"Well, umm, you are living inside me and, umm, from time to time I may have to rely on you, uhh, Sasuke might need help as well. So, I thought that, maybe you know, I could make a bond with you to have a better understanding between us." Naruto was fidgeting under Kurama's gaze as if a child was asking something for the first time to his parents but Kurama fully understood that.

Kurama smiled softly, he could feel a small part of Hagoromo inside Naruto and he knew with time that part would only grow.

"I am not this much empathetic type and frankly speaking I do not like humans," hearing that Naruto dropped his head but Kurama's chuckle made him to look back up again, "But I can make one exception." With that Kurama put his one arm toward him, making a fist in it. For some reason, no words were needed as Naruto understood what Kurama wanted, he slowly and steadily, fist bumped with Kurama.

Naruto felt as if he was hit with mild electricity, he rapidly blinked and tried to steady himself, he looked up, when he heard a small noise, to see the orb changed it's color from silver to bright orange.

"Bonding with me gave you two powers in one go, Naruto." Kurama's voice helped Naruto to snap out from his dazed state, "One is it will give you the ability to detect negative emotions and just as the name suggests it is an ability to sense negative emotions, such as hatred and killing intent, of any individual around it. Are you still with me?" Kurama told Naruto whose eyes were sparkling, he swore he saw few stars in there.

"Any way the second one is the ability to use special element, but it is known as bloodline to you humans." Kurama sighed when he saw Naruto's eyes grew as big as dinner plates but he still continued, "My unique element is a special kind of fire, some knows it as fox fire or wisp fire. But I think shinobi named it as Scorch Release." And 'bam', Naruto started jumping around while celebrating for himself for being 'awesome'. Kurama knew that Naruto had to let it out of his system before he could continue. After few minutes later, Naruto stopped but at least he had the decency to look sheepish.

"Now that you are done, let's go back." But Naruto stopped Kurama,

"Wait does that mean I can get six bloodlines?" Naruto excitedly asked.

Kurama laughed for the first time, it was not a malicious one but rather one of amusement.

"Brat, if you want the rest of the orbs to be filled with special powers than you have to bond with either my other siblings or sacred individuals and let me assure that those bond would be anything but easy like mine." Kurama chuckled but Naruto didn't waver.

"Don't worry, I will never back down no matter what they throws at me." Naruto said in a determined voice.

"You will back down if Shukaku throws a freaking building at you," Kurama whispered but he continued louder, "We will see about that, now let's go back." With that they came back from Naruto's mindscape.

When their consciousness returned to the real world they saw a grinning Sasuke who had a black kitten in one of his shoulder but the striking part of the kitten was it's long tail and blue eyes.

"I am guessing it worked," Kurama said at which Sasuke nodded.

"He said I can summon most of the cat species but to summon the strongest ones I need to prove myself, one of the test of it, it seems, is to take care of this kitten, by the way her name is Kuro." Sasuke explained. Kurama nodded in understanding, than he clapped to get their attention.

"Now brat, look, for the helping part, I will guide you and occasionally train you but both of you must rely on yourself and each other to get stronger and about your powers, you can unlock more of them as you grow or as time passes or maybe some other circumstances, I am not sure. But I can point out when you brats reach there, so for now just focus on what you have." Kurama said as he was going to leave,

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, I will be close. This is the first time I am seeing the world like this, so I am going to enjoy every bit of it. If anything happens I will communicate with you through your minds and besides, my _house_ is right there." Pointing at Naruto's stomach, Kurama laughed as he vanished.

"What now?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Don't know about you but now I am going to take a long shower and sleep like a dead person." Naruto replied seriously at which although Sasuke sweat-dropped,

"Good plan I suppose after what we went through." He agreed.

.

.

.

**Done**

**Before ending, I want to clear up few points,**

**Kurama in human form looks like Vincent from Final Fantasy VII except for the switch of the color of his hair with his cloak and bandana, and the rest of the cloths are changed to make him look more fitting for Naruto world. And personality wise he would be more carefree type rather than cold.**

**Naruto and Sasuke will grow stronger, they will far surpass normal chunin level maybe reaching jonin level when they graduate but they will not be god-like.**

**More about their powers and few other things will be explained on next chapters.**

**Till Next Time.**


	2. Chapter 02 : New Ally & New Identity

**Sorry for the late update, I had to fix chapter one first, nothing major but I tried to fix some gaps in the last chapter.**

**Here is the second chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

.

**.**

**.**

It was really a quiet day in Konoha, except in the Uchiha Compound.

"Who the hell is it?" Sasuke shouted, he never liked if anyone disturbed his sleep and with the events that happened from the day before, he really needed one good long sleep.

The loud banging on the door continued.

He opened the door to see a pissed of Naruto who looked like he didn't want to be there as well.

"Shut it teme. I want to sleep as well but the furball has some urgent matters to discuss." Naruto grumbled unhappily.

Sasuke just sighed and motioned him to come inside.

"Can we go to the basement? He wants as much privacy as we can afford." Naruto requested at which Sasuke just shook his head and led the way to his basement.

When they reached the basement, Naruto closed his eyes for few moment as if he was concentrating on something. Suddenly crimson flame started to appear in mid-air which slowly increased in size and was morphed into Kurama.

"So what is the urgent matter you want to discuss?" Sasuke asked while trying to sound not too angry.

Kurama looked around the room and then he went to sit on a table.

"That's better. Now, yes, about the problem. Seat first, gonna take some time." Kurama told them.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and just sighed, they just hoped it was not another bombshell of an event like the day before. They sat on the ground, near Kurama.

"Now, before we start, you brats' should know that being a Bijuu means I got shit ton of chakra." Seeing them nodding, he continued, "I thought that going around in the human form, with one third of my chakra, would save me from getting detected if I don't use my chakra but I was wrong." Kurama grumbled.

"What do you mean getting detected?" Naruto asked while Sasuke started to think.

"It means Blondie that strong shinobi will detect that there is guy with a monstrous chakra walking around which will attract attention and that is not a fucking good thing for me." Kurama said viciously, Naruto shut his mouth immediately.

"Well being a Hidden village, you can't actually blame them and I am pretty sure even if you hide your chakra many can still detect you if they are closer." Sasuke pointed out. Kurama narrowed his eyes at him at which Sasuke gulped visibly.

"Smartass, I don't want explanation. I want a solution." Kurama grunted.

"Why don't you just appear outside the village and do what you want _outside_ the village." Sasuke suggested politely.

"Good idea but the problem is, when I get out from my _house_ I will always be somewhere near Blondie but when I want to get back in, it's ok if I am far away." Kurama explained.

"So why don't you, you know, try to figure out something by yourself." Naruto said but seeing Kurama's look, he quickly added, "Because we don't know much about our powers let alone yours."

"Well, both of you have to understand something here. My problems are your problems, your problems…."

There was a pause.

"Now where were we?" Kurama continued as if he didn't forgot anything important.

Naruto and Sasuke wanted to _murder_ Kurama, and they would have tried it right then only if he weren't the strongest Bijuu.

"Why don't you try to become a shinobi of this village? I am pretty sure with your level you will be a jonin in no time and if you do become a jonin then when we graduate you can be our sensei." Sasuke suggested in a tired tone.

"Smartass, I already did thought about it except for the sensei part but I am a Bijuu and just got this human form. I don't even know half the shit that you twerps know. And beside if I really have to fight then I can only fight as a Bijuu, max I can fight as a jinchuriki but that's it. I don't know any jutsu or shinobi skills." Kurama explained in a bored tone, he started stretching his body and continued,

"Even if miraculously I can perform some shitty jutsu and whatnot, I still need an identity and a background story. Do you really think the authority here will trust a guy that just popped out of nowhere and is as strong as a jonin with monstrous chakra?" Kurama finished.

"I think it is better if we ask someone for help." Naruto finally spoke again.

"Who do you have in your mind?" Sasuke was curious as Naruto didn't have that many trusting people.

"How about jiji, I mean our Hokage?" Naruto said in bright tone.

Hearing Naruto's opinion, Kurama just shook his head. He stood up and then leaned onto the same table.

"Brat, you have to understand that respect and trust is two different thing. Respect whoever you want I don't care but don't just trust anyone with this information." Kurama replied.

"Why not? He did so much for me." Naruto angrily stood up.

"Then answer me this, why didn't he tell you about your parents? At least he could have told you about your mother." Kurama asked and this was the first time that his voice was this gentle.

Naruto couldn't answer back because he knew that in the back of his mind he still blamed the Third a little about keeping all these information. Sasuke watched Naruto for a minute,

"I have to agree with Kurama-san with this." Naruto looked hurt when he heard Sasuke.

"I know you respect him Naruto but there is always _what ifs_. What if he thinks Kurama is brainwashing us? I mean this is quite a farfetched story we got." Naruto nodded sadly understanding what Sasuke was implying.

"But I think your idea is great, we need another head, that we can trust to, solve my, I mean, all these problems." Kurama said satisfyingly at which Naruto and Sasuke both rolled their eyes.

"So go and find one, my minions." Kurama yawned and disappeared the same way that he appeared.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other with a deadpan face.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**At the Academy**

"Can you believe this? Why the hell do we have to do all the work?" Naruto whined.

Naruto was sitting beside Sasuke, after a certain event no one, especially the girls, dared to threaten Naruto about sitting beside Sasuke.

.

**Flashback**

Naruto came to the class a little late, these past few days he wasn't his usual cheerful self. Only Sasuke knew the reason and he appreciated what Naruto was doing.

After that fateful day, Naruto would follow Sasuke from time to time and he would do some trivial things that would somehow mend, even if it is a little bit, Sasuke's heart. For example, Naruto would always bring flowers to the Uchiha graveyard and he would give them to Sasuke who would put flower on each grave. Naruto even came to the Uchiha compound and cleaned few of the houses with Sasuke. During all this time, Naruto never looked at Sasuke with pity but rather sadness and understanding.

Nobody saw but Sasuke smirked ever so slightly when Naruto sat beside him.

A bit later, Ino and Sakura came running inside with their usual argument. Sasuke wanted some quiet time not the harassment he was receiving from the civilians and the most of the girls from his class. He knew they had ulterior motivation but he was just too frustrated with his current condition to care for it.

Suddenly Ino and Sakura came near his seat,

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura screeched.

"That is supposed to be our seat, baka." Ino added.

"Well, sorry but I didn't see your names here when I sat." Naruto replied, most of the boys in the class snickered.

"Naruto, Sasuke doesn't want someone like _you_ to sit beside him." Sakura fumed as she punched Naruto's head.

"If you get what we mean than beat it, you clan-less orphan." Ino said harshly, she never liked if anyone laughed at her rudely.

Somehow those words stung Sasuke and he saw red.

He abruptly stood up and slammed his hand on the table, the whole class went quiet.

"Clan-less Orphan! Who are you calling Clan-less Orphan! Does it mean that I don't have value as well now that my whole clan is massacred?" Sasuke whispered dangerously.

Nobody knew what to do but one thing was clear that Sasuke was beyond pissed.

"I didn't meant you, Sasuke-kun? It was…" Ino couldn't finish whatever apologies she had in her mind as Sasuke stopped her with his furious glare,

"If you meant Naruto then tell me what the difference between him and me is?" Sasuke shouted.

The girls were on the verge of crying. Thinking that it was enough, Naruto got up and silently put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke took few short breaths to calm himself down.

"Also, I never remember giving any of you permission to sit beside me, not that you asked for it anyway." Sasuke added evenly.

Ino and Sakura just glared at Naruto but smartly moved away to sit somewhere else.

**Flashback Ends**

.

After that everyone got the message clearly that even though Sasuke was calm most of the time but if anyone would piss him off they would be in for one hell of a ride.

"Well, if you think about it, where can _he_ find a trusting _human_?" Sasuke pointed out.

"Good point." Naruto groaned, "Wait, I thought you have a guardian or something like that." Naruto asked Sasuke suddenly went still. It was subtle but Naruto still felt the killing intent coming out from Sasuke. It was only for a short while till Sasuke calmed down by himself.

"It's the same elders that ordered my clan's massacre. How ironic that they are now my _guardian._" Sasuke spat.

"Sorry about that." Naruto apologized as he didn't know what else to say.

"Forget about that." Sasuke took a deep breath and then continued, "I think it is better that instead of adults, we try to look for someone of our age."

"Alright. Should we ask Sakura-chan? She is smart, right?" Naruto asked.

"Better if we don't choose any fangirl." Sasuke shivered slightly.

"At least you have people that admires you." Naruto pouted.

"I think you do too." Sasuke replied as he looked behind Naruto. Naruto was confused for a moment, then he followed Sasuke's line of sight to see an indigo-hair girl 'eep'ed and duck her head into her bulky jacket.

"Hinata, right? Are you pulling my leg here Sasuke? She is the clan heiress of the Hyuuga, isn't she?" Naruto replied back agitatedly.

"I said I _think_. I caught her following you few times and in class, she is the only one that doesn't worship each of my footsteps but maybe I could be wrong." Sasuke shrugged.

"Why don't we confirm it?" Naruto smirked and it was not the good type of smirk.

"Look, we have bigger things to do than this." Sasuke tried to reason.

"One day ain't gonna kill furball. And besides if all goes well maybe she could be the_ trusting human_." Naruto countered back.

Sasuke paused at the last part and started to consider the option,

"_Hinata is shy and meek but if she is into Naruto, he may be able to keep her quiet. Also after the tragedy, Hyuuga became one of the strongest and most influencing clans in the Konoha. The clan heiress from there, can give a lot of helping hands on the current problems and also on the upcoming ones as well."_

"Fine, so what do you have in your mind?" Sasuke gave in finally after thinking it through.

Naruto cackled madly.

.

Later that night

.

Whenever Naruto would train alone or go for pranking, Hinata would follow him. This morning, it seemed like Naruto was going to pull another prank from the way he was behaving.

Now as for the 'Naruto' whom Hinata was following was no other than Sasuke in disguise. The real Naruto was far behind who was _stalking_ the _stalker_ and because Hinata wasn't using her Byakugan she didn't notice either the real or the fake Naruto.

For real Naruto, he was overjoyed. Hinata who was shy and kind, not to mention _the_ clan heiress of the Hyuuga, was following him and from the looks of it, she didn't have any _mean_ intentions.

"YES! I have my own fangirl and she is the Hyuuga clan heiress, take that teme." Naruto whispered to himself ecstatically.

Now Naruto being himself just couldn't let this opportunity pass by, he tiptoed closer to Hinata who still didn't feel real Naruto's presence. And when Naruto was close enough,

"Boo!" He tried to spook Hinata and he succeeded but later he would remember why it wasn't a good idea to scare Hinata.

Hinata was scared but instead of screaming like a normal girl, she went full battle mode thinking that the culprit had vile motives, after all she was a victim of kidnapping before.

Hinata turned around fast and hit Naruto in the chest with palm strike, Naruto flew from his place and she immediately activated her Byakugan but before she could focus on who she hit, she saw that the 'Naruto' she was following changed into another person and rushed toward her, as Hinata never observed Sasuke with her Byakugan, his chakra signature was unknown to her, causing her to believe that he was also an associate.

When Sasuke saw Naruto flying from Hinata's hit, he knew things were going out of hand. He rushed to stop them but without knowing he just made it worse.

"Eight Trigrams Eight Palms." Hinata started to hit Sasuke's chakra point the moment he entered into her range. Sasuke didn't even have enough time to open his mouth before the gentle fist strikes started to rain upon him.

Naruto sprung up to see Sasuke was being used as a punching bag or in this case as a poking bag and seeing Sasuke's face it was clear that these pokes were more painful than punches.

Naruto leaped toward Hinata who saw him coming at her through her Byakugan but she couldn't recognize him; later she blamed it on her adrenaline rush and the place being dark. She pushed Sasuke away and turned around to introduce Naruto to her roundhouse kick.

Naruto was still on air but the difference was the direction, one moment he was heading toward Hinata and next he saw trash bins in front of him. He crashed onto those rather painfully.

When Hinata pushed Sasuke away, he jumped back to gain some distance and immediately was going through hand seals, he thought that one of his cat summons might be able to subdue the panicking Hinata. Now, Hinata's strike wasn't able to close his chakra points fully but it was not any less painful. His hands and legs were still shaking from the aftermath of that frightening attack. And for that he wasn't able to do the hand seals with his normal speed.

Hinata saw Sasuke doing some hand seals and her panicking increased. Now, when Naruto crashed onto the trash bins, one of the metal cover dropped beside her and without thinking anymore she took the metal cover and threw at Sasuke with all her might and as for Sasuke, he was focusing so much on finishing the jutsu that he didn't saw the dangerous object coming at him until it was too late.

Naruto recovered from his crash only to see a metal round-like object heading toward Sasuke who was looking at his hands, but he looked up just in time,

'Tung'

And Sasuke was out cold.

Even Naruto winced when he saw and heard the impact.

He saw Hinata was distracted and he took the chance.

For Hinata, she turned off her Byakugan when she threw the cover as she was out of chakra and was panting hard.

Naruto jumped and restrained Hinata by putting his arms around her from behind, luckily binding her hands as well.

"Hinata, it's…" Naruto's speech was replaced by his own scream as Hinata stepped onto one of his foot with her own, rather hard.

"Listen….." And Naruto was once again interrupted by Hinata who struck his nose with the back of her head. Naruto loosened his hold on Hinata who immediately push forward and sprung around with a chakra enhance palm strike.

But the moment she saw who the attacker was she gasped but it was too late.

She couldn't stop her attack but she was able to take out the chakra from her attack.

Naruto took the attack with full force on his face.

And he was out.

Kurama was laughing hysterically, he was having hard time breathing and he wasn't alone.

Somewhere in the realm of the dead,

One sage was laughing with same intensity while the other sage had a deadpan look.

"Your _two_ descendants whom you gave your power got their ass whipped by my one of my own." Hamura snickered, "Two boys, blessed with Sage's power, were beaten by a timid girl. Are you sure that these two boys can _save_ the world?" Hamura started laughing again.

"You done?" Hagoromo asked with irritation.

"Nope, you will be hearing that for few decades. _At least. _But I think I like the girl." Hamura said as his laughing decreased.

Hagoromo looked at his brother curiously,

"Are you thinking of doing what I did?" Hagoromo inquired.

"Nope. I do have few objects that hold my power and blessing but they aren't as strong as yours and also they are nowhere near where the girl is." Hamura said as he closed his eyes but he had a satisfying grin.

"Then what are you planning?" Hagoromo asked.

"Remember what you said, one doesn't need blessings or divine powers to change their fate. All they need is proper guidance and that will be more than enough." Hamura chuckled.

Hagoromo was stunned first but then he started to laugh as well.

"For now let's see how this plays out." Hamura suggested but suddenly he had an evil glim in his eyes, "Don't think that I am forgetting about this incident."

Hagoromo just groaned.

Now at the real world,

Hinata was panicking and it was for a different reason this time. She just knocked out her crush. When she looked who was the second person, to her shock, it was Sasuke. The most popular guy of her year and Naruto's friend. She was panicking and wondering so hard what she ought to do that she didn't sense that time flew by.

She squeaked when she heard Naruto groaning. She went close to see that Naruto was waking up and seeing that he didn't have any fatal injuries,

She ran away and hid behind a wall far away, she just wanted to be sure that they were alright.

Naruto woke up slowly and looked around to find Hinata, after that he went toward Sasuke and kicked him who just grunted but was started to regain his consciousness.

Seeing that, Hinata fled the crime scene.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**Next Day**

Everybody was looking at the duo that entered the classroom with wide eyes, except one person. She was trying hard to remain invisible.

Naruto had band aids in his arms and cheeks and huge bandage on his nose.

Sasuke was far worse than Naruto, he was walking stiffly and he had a bandage covering his whole forehead.

Both looked tired and pissed, before going to their seat they gave a subtle side glance at Hinata who caught their stares and in her mind it was like two wounded angry wolves looking at a small cornered rabbit.

"Hello class….." Iruka greeted his class as he entered but trailed off when he saw the duo,

"Should I ask?" Iruka sighed.

"Training scheme went wrong." Sasuke answered, it was not fully wrong. Something _did_ went wrong.

Iruka just shook his head and started his lecture.

After a while, Naruto looked back at Hinata who was looking everywhere but them,

"So, what now?" Naruto whispered.

"We go my way which is to sit down and talk like a civilized beings." Sasuke hissed.

"What's wrong with my way?" Naruto asked agitatedly.

"Look at the mirror." Sasuke grunted.

"Fine, let's see your _way_." Naruto replied back unhappily.

But it was harder than Sasuke predicted.

The moment Sasuke or Naruto were anywhere near Hinata, she would just run away. And she knew how to hide as well. So they tried to corner her for the time being, surely she wouldn't go apeshit on them in the academy but it was easier said than done.

They tried on their lunch break, on their practical session and also after the end of the class but she was just too quick.

And that was how the day almost ended.

"Great! We couldn't even get one feet close to her. Nice plan." Naruto sarcastically said.

"At least we are in one piece and I like it that way." Sasuke barked back.

"What's the point in your plan if we can't even talk to her?" Naruto hissed.

"And whose fault is it? What kind of deranged idiot tries to scare a Kunoichi? God bless that she wasn't carrying any sharp objects." Sasuke shivered, even Naruto winced at that.

"And who would have thought that she would turn into a frenzy beast like that, we _both_ thought she was shy and kind." Naruto replied back.

"She was until a dense blonde fox came into the picture." Sasuke answered with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"You wanna go, teme?" Naruto shouted.

"Bring it on little fox!" Sasuke grinned and at that both jumped back to gain some distance.

"Scorch Release."

"Summoning Jutsu."

.

Few hours later at Sasuke's basement,

.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Were you high or something?" Kurama grumbled at the Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke looked as if his chakra and life had been drained entirely, he was barely standing.

Naruto didn't look any better, smokes were coming out of his body and he skin was slightly burnt.

"Let me guess, you thought it was easy to pull of these kind of jutsu?" Kurama sighed, "It's a blessing that you are even standing."

"You," Kurama pointed at Naruto, "Scorch release isn't something that you can use with your poor chakra control. That is why it backfired and you are the one who had his ass fried." Then he looked at Sasuke,

"And your chakra reserve is too low to summon anything _proper._ It takes time to summon properly even if it is a small animal." Sasuke sighed hearing that.

"For now try to bring that girl over here." Kurama said at which both Naruto and Sasuke nodded at first, suddenly their eyes widened,

"How the hell do you know about that?" Naruto was the first to ask.

"Remember where I live?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded in understanding but was surprised when they heard Kurama snickering.

"Let me tell you something brats; that was most entertaining event I have ever seen in my life. Even with the old man's blessing you got _spanked_ hard by a girl." Kurama laughed loudly at which Sasuke and Naruto just twitched madly.

"Look all the fun stuffs aside, try to convince the girl to come here. From there we can see what we can do." Kurama said.

.

Next Day

.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Better than nothing." Sasuke replied back.

They both came into the class, a bit late than usual but instead of going to their regular seat they went toward the back and to Hinata's horror, both of them took one side of her effectively trapping her.

Every of the class members were looking at them, the boys in confusion and the girls in jealousy but it all stopped when the sensei came.

"Look we just want to talk." Sasuke whispered slowly when everyone's attention was averted.

"Please, won't you listen to us?" Naruto requested politely.

Hinata's panic was replaced by embarrassment and she was blushing because of how close Naruto was sitting and talking with her but she was desperately trying not to faint.

"We wanted to talk to you about something that day but Naruto's prank ruined everything." Sasuke said and looked at Naruto who just gritted his teeth,

"Yes it was _my_ fault and I am sorry about that Hinata. Will you forgive me?" Naruto smiled a bit forcefully.

Hinata looked at both of them and duck her head a bit,

"A-Aren't b-both of you a-angry at me?" She whispered.

"Like I said it was Naruto's fault and I think I would have done the same if I was in your shoe." Sasuke relied in a sympathetic tone to calm down the girl which seemed to be working.

"So will you listen to what we have to say?" Sasuke asked politely.

"Come on, you might even like it." Naruto nudged Hinata and gave her a hearty smile.

'Thump'

And she was out cold.

Minutes passed by as Naruto and Sasuke just stared her limp body.

"One thing, one fucking thing that you were supposed to do was to keep that mouth shut." Sasuke hissed.

"What did I do?" Naruto almost shouted but contained himself, they were in a class after all.

"Well she was doing fine till you opened that big fat mouth of yours." Sasuke groaned but suddenly an idea came into his mind.

"Iruka-sensei." Sasuke shouted and when he got his sensei's attention, "Hinata-san fainted and I don't know why. Can we take her to the infirmary?" Sasuke requested.

Iruka knew why Hinata fainted and just nodded but to his surprise Sasuke took Hinata and put her on Naruto's back and before Iruka could stop them, they were gone.

When they were outside the classroom, they high-fived.

"Great idea but now what?" Naruto asked.

"Give me your jacket." Sasuke replied. Naruto just grumbled and gave the jacket after putting Hinata down.

Sasuke took Hinata and once again put her on his back and then put Naruto's jacket over her in a way so her head was completely covered.

"Let's go." With that they both went out of the academy and headed toward Sasuke's place.

Kidnapping the Hyuuga Heiress – Successful.

.

Sasuke's Basement

.

Hinata stirred from her slumber, she slowly woke up to find herself in an unknown place but before she could freak out,

"The princess is awake." A deep voice spoke.

Hinata looked around to see that she was in some kind of basement and she was lying on a couch but the good news to her was that she was not tied or restricted in any way.

Then she saw him, the guy was huge, around six feet and had striking red hair and big dark cloak. He smiled toothily when he caught her stare.

"Don't panic!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted at the same time.

Hinata finally saw Naruto and Sasuke who came hurriedly from behind the guy.

"Don't scare her, damn it!" Sasuke hissed but Kurama just grinned back.

"Why not? I want to see both of you getting ass-whooped again." Kurama replied with laugh.

Hinata didn't know what to do or say, she was a bit wary of the stranger not because of his looks but because of his aura. She didn't know how to put it but for now she was being careful.

"Look, Hinata. There is something we want to….." Sasuke was interrupted when Kurama just grabbed his collar, picked him up and put him to another side.

"Let the grown-up handle this." Kurama shook his head and went over to Hinata but to the boys' surprise he bend down so he was on Hinata's eye-level.

"Kid, unlike these two brats I will not beat around the bush. Unwillingly, me and these two got trapped in a situation that is so messed up that there is no word to describe it. The insanity level of this is so high that even a Kage will think that this a child-made story." Kurama stopped to let Hinata think for a minute and then he continued, "Right now we need help but because of the absurdity of the situation, we decided that instead of an adult it was best to ask someone young as they are more open-minded. Let me give you a small example of how ridiculous our story will sound like." Seeing Hinata nodded Kurama smiled a bit.

"I am the Kyuubi no yoko."

Blink.

That's all Hinata could do, then she looked at Sasuke and Naruto who nodded awkwardly.

Hinata mouthed 'O' and she said the first thing that came to her mind,

"You d-do look s-strong but not e-evil."

Kurama looked at the girl who started to fidget under his intense stare. To everyone's surprise, Kurama started laughing, not wickedly though.

"Give the girl a prize." Kurama said between his laughter and after it died down, he stood up fully towering Hinata.

"Girl, I like you. So that's why I would give you a chance. You can still walk away but if you truly want to hear us out then you are stuck with us, whether you like it or not." Kurama said gently.

Hinata looked at Naruto for a moment who looked back at her with eyes full of hope and expectation, something that she didn't see ever since her mother's death.

Stilling her resolve, she shook her head at Kurama.

"I think it is better if I show you what happened few days ago." With that Kurama gently put his hand on Hinata's head.

Memories passed through her head but instead of rushing, they were shown slowly so that she could understand and comprehend the gravity of the situation.

Memories of the fateful night,

Memories of the meeting with the Sage,

Memories of Naruto and Sasuke receiving powers.

Kurama ended it there, he couldn't show what Sasuke saw that night but it was more than enough.

Hinata was in tears, she started sobbing. The memories, they were so real, so tragic. Naruto and Sasuke felt uncomfortable but suddenly Sasuke nudged Naruto and motioned him to go toward Hinata.

Naruto was confused but still went to Hinata, he didn't know what to say so he did what he was good at. Following his heart. He hugged Hinata who stiffened for second but returned the hug.

Hinata cried herself to sleep, seeing Kurama chuckled lightly.

"Guess it was too much for the young Hyuuga."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Naruto asked in a panicked voice as Hinata was holding onto him rather tightly. Sasuke snickered a bit seeing Naruto's misfortunate or rather fortunate position.

"Be a good pillow to her." Kurama mused at which Naruto growled.

.

With Hinata

.

She woke up to find herself in a different place then where she was.

It was as if she was on top of the clouds. The interesting part was that even the sky was pure white.

"Hello there." A soft voice spoke behind her.

Hinata squeaked and turned around.

There was a tall man with horn-like protrusions on his forehead. He also had no eyebrows and long white hair with bangs combed to the left side of his face. He wore a light, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants.

But the feature that grabbed Hinata's attention was his eyes, it was pure white just like a Hyuuga but was filled with warmth and kindness.

"Don't be alarmed girl. I just want to have a chat with you." The figure said gently and for some reason Hinata wasn't afraid, rather she was calm more so than when she was with Kurama.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked politely.

"What a gentle girl. My name is Hamura but as for who I am." The figure thought for a while, "Ah! This will do, few moments ago Kurama, maybe you know him as Kyuubi, showed you some memories right?"

Hinata nodded slowly.

"I am the twin brother of Hagoromo, the sage of six paths.

Hinata just blinked.

"Too much for one day?" Hamura grinned.

Hinata just nodded sheepishly.

Hamura walked toward Hinata and ruffled her hair gently, Hinata smiled softly at that.

"I know this is tough and painful for a child especially to learn all these tragic events at once so I am not going to explain more histories to you, sooner or later both you and those boys will learn about it yourself. Though I want to stay and talk more but my time is running short, young Hyuuga. So I will be quick. The reason why I wanted to meet you is to give you a gift that will allow you to keep up with those boys." Hamura smiled at Hinata, he stopped ruffling her hair but kept his hand there.

"Bear in mind that I can't grant you any flashy abilities like what my brother did to those boys, _not yet anyway_. But I will give you a gift which is more appropriate to you. One of the boys has power of the 'eye' while the other has the power of the 'body', and what you will receive from me is the power of the 'Spirit' and 'heart'." Hamura's hand glowed, Hinata closed her eyes in relaxation as she felt warm and gentle chakra rushing throughout her body.

She opened her eyes and she felt Hamura removing his hand from her head.

"I am pretty sure you want to know about your powers." Hamura asked at which Hinata nodded.

"Just follow your 'heart' and never let your 'spirit' be broken." Hamura chuckled.

Hinata knew it was a riddle that she had to figure out to learn more about her powers.

"Time to go back, Byakugan no hime." Hamura said gently.

.

Back with Others

.

Hinata slowly woke up to see she was clutching Naruto rather tightly.

She knew that she had cried herself to sleep.

She blushed at the close proximity with Naruto but she moved away from him rather gently.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a warm smile and cute blush.

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush rather heavily.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the interaction.

Kurama waited patiently for a while.

"Now," Kurama said a bit loudly to get the attention again, "What will you do young Hyuuga? I know it is hard, real hard, to believe but all the memories are real and none of them are implanted. So, will you help us?"

Hinata looked at Kurama,

"I know that those memories are real. And I also have something to add to that."

With that Hinata told her encounter with Hamura.

Naruto and Sasuke just looked at her with wide eyes.

Kurama whistled.

"Damn, now we got one more sage apprentice among us. But girl, I won't be able to help with your power because I don't know anything about it." Kurama replied honestly but he chuckled as he added,

"But if it is of any consolation, I am not going to be teaching much to these brats anyway." Kurama chuckled.

"What?" Sasuke shouted.

"But the old man said that you will teach us!" Naruto added loudly.

"He said 'Guide' not 'Teach'." Kurama laughed maniacally when he saw the horror look on both Sasuke and Naruto's face.

Hinata giggled as well. She stood up ending all the commotion.

"Kurama-san, about your earlier question, yes, I will help you." Hinata answered.

Naruto jumped with joy while Sasuke smirked.

"Well now that you have joined our group young Hyuuga, I think it's time to talk about our current obstacle." Kurama said.

After that, Hinata was informed about Kurama's problem with Human form and his need of an identity. Hinata thought for a while but there was one thing that kept nagging her mind. Kurama sighed, he knew it was impossible to come up with a solution so quickly and regarding their secret they had to be extra careful.

"I think it's enough for today. The solution will come eventually, no need to rush." Kurama said and everyone relaxed hearing that.

Kurama stretched his arms as he yawned,

"I am going to take a nap." With that Kurama vanished within red flame.

Few moments later, the three preteens came out of the basement. Sasuke was greeted by Kuro, who jumped and took her place in one of his shoulder.

"Is she yours?" Hinata asked Sasuke as she started to pat the kitten who seemed to love it.

Sasuke was surprised as Kuro was usually jumpy around strangers, heck she even gave Naruto few new whiskers addition to his previous ones. That's why Kuro never came with him to the academy.

"She is one of my summons. Need to take care of her to pass some sort of test." Sasuke replied back.

"Hinata-chan, thank you for helping us. Also congratulation for also becoming a sage." Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Sage apprentice." Sasuke corrected.

"Whatever." Naruto just waved it off.

Hinata smiled gently, "I am also glad that I am able to help. But I have to go now." She said when she looked at the sky, it was getting a bit dark.

"Father might worry." Hinata said but was surprised when Naruto came and hugged her, she thought she might faint but for some reason she didn't. It was as if all the restrictions on her heart was lifted. She had never felt so free before, she also realized that she was not sluttering as well. But still Naruto was her crush and so she blushed furiously being so close to him.

After Naruto let go of Hinata, she bowed slightly at them and then left.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

.

**Next day, At the Academy**

"Ok bastard, what is with that smug face of yours? You have that from yesterday." Sasuke was pissed, since the day before after Hinata left, Naruto had this triumph look on his face as if he had won in some kind of huge gamble but the frustrating part for Sasuke was that it was directed at him.

"Nah it's nothing." As if on cue, Sakura and Ino came with their usual quarrel, since they couldn't sit beside him they were aiming for the sit _behind_ him.

"Sucks to be you teme, having fangirls like them. Fortunately my admirer is not only _the _Hyuuga clan heiress but she is also a sage apprentice." Naruto shrugged his head in mock amusement,

"After all, awesome people will only have awesome followers and…." Naruto trailed off cheekily but Sasuke got the message who was twitching madly.

Hinata came right on time, seeing her Naruto jumped to greet her but Sasuke caught his ankle making him fall down on the floor rather harshly.

"Teme!" Naruto growled while holding his nose, Hinata came to him and helped him to stand up. Many were stunned seeing this as most students knew that Hinata had a thing for Naruto who was oblivious to it but the scene showed that their assumptions were not fully correct.

"Sit with us, Hinata-chan." Naruto told Hinata who happily obliged.

Hinata sat down but she could feel the glares of the girls from the classroom but it didn't affect her in any way.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san; is it ok if we meet after the class. I found something which might help with the problems Kurama-san is facing now." Hinata requested.

"And smart too." Naruto added with a smirk.

"You want to kiss the floor again?"

.

Few Hours Later

.

After the class was over, they rushed toward the Uchiha compound.

Entering the familiar basement, Naruto closed his eyes to call Kurama who came shortly after.

Kurama looked at the young sage apprentices, all of them had excitement in their eyes, for Naruto it was more evident while for Sasuke it was subtle.

"I am guessing our newest member found something useful?" Kurama asked as he looked at Hinata.

"Kurama-san, when you showed me the memories, one specific part caught my attention. _'It appears that you are also the last of your respective clans'_. We know about Sasuke's clan but I didn't know about Uzumaki clan. So yesterday I researched about that clan and found some quite interesting information regarding Naruto-kun's clan." Hinata answered breathlessly.

"I have a clan." Naruto whispered, Hinata's heart was torn apart as she knew what she was about to tell him next would leave him heartbroken.

"You had one, Naruto-kun. But it was destroyed long ago." Hinata replied sadly and her heart tightened when she saw the downfallen look on Naruto's face.

"But if you want I can give you some scrolls and books about Uzumaki and their history." Hinata tried to cheer up Naruto and it worked as Naruto smiled back, albeit sadly.

"So, _princess_, what is this Uzumaki clan has to do with me?" Kurama asked as he tried to break the ice.

"Well there are few things I learned and one of them was that all the Uzumaki had distinguishable red hair, also they had high chakra capacity and healing factor. And skill wise they were very proficient in Sealing Arts and Sword Arts." Hinata explained her research.

Almost everyone looked at Kurama after she said that, more liked at his hair. Kurama chuckled as well,

"_Even though being sealed inside two",_ Kurama glanced at Naruto, _"three Uzumakis, I forgot that most of their traits match my human form now, will still have problems in the skill department though."_

"Now we are going somewhere. You are much better than these two hooligans." Kurama snickered. Naruto gritted his teeth while Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"_Soon you dumb fox, soon."_

Both of them thought sinisterly.

"Although your idea is superb, I still lack precise information. I can merge well into Uzumaki clan but you have to understand the only information I have about the clan are some memories of my previous hosts." Kurama pointed out.

"How about my mother?" Naruto suggested. When Naruto learned about his parents, he secretly looked into Academic records in the academy library, finding out about his father was easy and from there he found his mother's records. He tried to look for more information but unfortunately he didn't find much.

"Ahh, the Tomato." Kurama chuckled to himself. Naruto raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"But we don't know where she used to live." Sasuke told his thoughts.

"Where would a young married Kunoichi live?" Kurama shook his head.

"Follow the Blondie, I will guide him from inside the seal." With that Kurama went back inside the seal.

"Why did he do that?" Hinata asked.

"He said it is for precaution." Naruto replied.

.

After Some Time

.

"Is this…?" Naruto stared at the huge mansion.

"Yes, your father's estate. Bear in mind that, your father was not from any clan and so instead of a clan compound he had a huge mansion for himself. If I recall one of your mother's memories, she relocated all her clan jutsu and information here as well." Kurama explained, after directing the group to the isolated place, he came out from the seal.

"Well, one thing I don't understand that why is this place so empty? I mean this house belongs to one of the strongest Kage so I thought it would have more security." Sasuke inquired.

"The blond monkey", Naruto grumbled, "Not you! The other blond monkey was quite good with seals. As far I remember so was Kushina and they both combined their skills to make their house stronger than a frontier fortress." Kurama said while observing the front gate.

"Kurama-san, do you have any idea how to bypass the security seals?" Hinata asked politely.

Kurama didn't say anything as he went to Naruto and suddenly picked him up by the back of his collar,

"Don't worry, we have _the key_ right here." Nobody liked the grin Kurama had.

"What do you mean key? Do you know what you are doing?" Naruto frantically asked while trying to get out from Kurama's death grip.

"Don't worry, I have a hunch." Kurama's smirk widened as he went toward the gate.

"Just saying but what would happen if your hunch is wrong?" Sasuke asked while he looked at the helpless Naruto.

Kurama stopped just before the gate, it was big old Japanese style gate and in the middle of it there was an unknown seal.

Kurama looked back at Sasuke and Hinata who was expecting some encouraging words, but unfortunately he didn't have any so he kept his mouth shut.

All the three sage apprentices understood the hidden message,

"Wait! Put me down! Let's talk…." Naruto was interrupted when Kurama slammed him into the door.

"Open Sesame!"

Naruto started to shake rather comically as if he was struck by lightning. Kurama jerked his hand away but Naruto was stuck in the door as if he was glued there. For Naruto, he felt as if strong chakra was entering and leaving his body rapidly, again and again. Although it didn't hurt him, but it was still very uncomfortable.

"Hmm, this was not supposed to happen." Kurama pondered.

Sasuke just looked at Kurama like with wide eyes while,

"Ahhh, Naruto-Kun!" Hinata ran toward Naruto, like a small child going after an ice-cream truck, hoping that she could do anything to stop it.

Even though everyone felt like few minutes had been passed by but in reality it was only few seconds. Naruto stopped shaking and fell from the door but Kurama caught him by his ankles before he hit the ground.

The door slowly opened but not fully as if it was aware that there were more people.

"See, all worked out just fine." Kurama grinned as he went inside while still holding Naruto by the ankles who was saying incoherent speeches.

"_Just fine my ass."_ Sasuke grumbled.

"Kurama-san, please hold Naruto gently." Hinata pleaded. Kurama just sighed as he flipped Naruto so now he was holding him by the back of his collar.

"By the way, don't use any jutsu while inside the house." Kurama advised in a serious tone.

When they were in front of the main door of the house, Kurama held the semi-conscious Naruto and once again shoved him into the door before Sasuke and Hinata could retort but unlike last time the door just glowed slightly and opened it by itself.

"There, now we are officially into the Fourth's house. Just for precaution, don't touch anything." Kurama suggested as he went inside and put Naruto on the sofa after which he went into another room which looked like a kitchen.

"Someday, I will kill the fucking fox." Naruto groaned out. A snort came from the kitchen.

"_You won't be alone."_ Sasuke thought viciously.

Hinata went beside Naruto and checked him for injuries, seeing that he had none she looked around. The house was spacious and was decorated rather simply but somehow it still had a warm feeling.

"So, what now?" Sasuke asked.

Kurama came from the kitchen with a big roasted chicken.

"Just go and open all the doors you find. But don't go inside any room and also if any door reveals any seals when you touch it, don't open it. Leave it be. We will be needing the Blondie for it." Kurama waved his hand off as he started to devour the chicken.

"_Lazyass fucking fox."_ Sasuke thought but he was wise not to voice any of his thoughts.

It had been sometime since Sasuke went upstairs and hearing no sound Kurama went to check on him, after he finished his meal.

He saw Sasuke standing in front of an open door but as soon he wanted to call out he got a close look at Sasuke.

There were tears pouring down from his eyes as Sasuke kept looking past the door. Kurama went beside him and looked inside.

It was a small child's room decorated rather neatly, lots of plush toys and small books about kids were lying here and there and in the middle there was cradle with red and yellow paint on it. The whole room was painted with light orange color.

"Hey you guys, I found something." Naruto shouted.

Sasuke looked away from the room quickly and Kurama quietly closed the door but at the end he used more pressure on the doorknob, breaking it a bit.

Sasuke looked at Kurama confusedly,

"He is not ready yet. Wipe your tears and then come down." Kurama whispered, his bangs were covering his eyes so Sasuke couldn't read his emotion.

As for Naruto, he was ecstatic at what he found. Hinata and he went to check the doors below and one particular door had those seals that were on the main gates nevertheless it opened when he touched them.

Kurama whistled when he came in front of the room.

There were various kinds of weapons of unique designs laid inside, most were Katana but there were some Naginata and different kinds of weapons as well. But the most unique of them was the one that was located on the furthest corner unaccompanied by any other weapons, it was a katana. It's handle and scabbard were torn and old. But they could feel the power coming from the sheathed blade.

Kurama smiled when his eyes landed on the katana. He held out his arm as if he was calling the blade. The katana twitched as if it woke up from it's slumber. It floated into the thin air and slowly came near Kurama who gently grabbed it.

The whole scene shocked both Naruto and Hinata, and Sasuke who just came down to see the ridiculous event.

Kurama looked at them and smirked, "Guess I have to explain this, huh? Gather on the living room." But before going Kurama motioned Naruto to close the door of the room.

They reached the living room and sat down on the couch, Kurama sat alone while the three sat together with Naruto in the middle.

"Now how should I begin?" Kurama said in an amused tone while looking up as if he was reminiscing something.

"It happened long ago, long before the foundation of the hidden villages. Humans forgot the teachings of the old man and immersed themselves into relentless and meaningless wars. Safe and Peace was lost and for that we, the tailed beast, isolated ourselves from the humans. But one day, one single human came to my den and challenged me, for some reason he was different than the other humans who came before him in order to gain my power or to use me for their selfish desire." Kurama stopped as he looked the sheathed blade.

"We fought for one whole day and at the end I lost." Hearing the confession, everyone was surprised.

"I thought my time as a free being ended as I will be contained but he surprised me by saying that all he wanted was one of my fangs. When I asked why, he said he wanted a weapon to lead and protect his clan from the vicious cycle of never ending war of that era." Kurama finished with a chuckle.

"So cool!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"But you didn't even heard the best part." Kurama grinned at Naruto whose eyes widened with expectation.

"That person was one of the few human that earned my respect. His name was Kenshin Uzumaki, the leader and the founder of Uzushiogakure, the only shinobi village that was made of only one clan, the Uzumaki clan." Kurama dropped the bombshell.

Naruto's jaw hit the floor.

Sasuke stared at Kurama with wide eyes.

Hinata put her hands on her mouth in shock.

"I am guessing that person created this katana using your fang." Hinata asked as she recovered faster than the other two.

Kurama smiled as he pulled the katana out of it's sheath, halfway though. Everyone including him gasped when they saw the blade of the katana. It was pure red and although the scabbard and the handle was old and rusty, the blade didn't have a single scratch on it.

"Muramasa. That's a nice name he gave you." Kurama said softly when he read the letters written in the blade collar. After that he sheathed the blade.

"I can guess how you know about that person's name but how did you know about his accomplishments." Sasuke asked curiously.

"How I know is not important." Kurama waved off Sasuke's question. He didn't want to tell the preteens yet, about how the time of his confinement within his hosts granted him access to some of their memories, from there he was able to find out the fate of the person that earned his respect and defeated him in a combat without any cheap tricks.

'_You can move people's heart by words but you can't protect them with that, you need power. But how one tries to obtain and use the power will differentiate between good and evil.'_

Kurama smirked hearing his departed words.

"So can this katana help us in our current problem?" Sasuke inquired tiredly.

"As far as I know, this Katana can only be wielded by a pure blood Uzumaki but one thing that was not mentioned anywhere was that the katana was created with my fang and for that this blade is a part of me. I can wield it just like a pure blood Uzumaki." Kurama replied in a satisfied tone.

"But you can't use kenjutsu, remember?" Sasuke pointed out.

Kurama narrowed his eyes fiercely at Sasuke,

"That's why I hate Uchihas, they always know how to ruin a good mood." Kurama grumbled.

In the meanwhile, Naruto was his own wonderland, dreaming about the greatness of the Uzumakis.

"We just have to figure it out when the time comes." Hinata as usual tried to calm down the situation.

"Well at least now I know what to use my surname but what should I use as my given name?" Kurama mused.

"Why not use your original name?" Naruto suggested after finishing his trip to his dreamland.

"Why the fuck I want these measly humans call me by real name?" Kurama responded angrily.

"Because it was the name your father gave you." Hinata added gently.

"Also it sounds cool." Sasuke tried to inflate Kurama's ego but Kurama caught on it.

Regardless he still thought about it for some time.

The more he thought about the idea the more it seemed agreeable to him, also he couldn't picture himself with any other name beside the one that Hagoromo had given him.

"Kurama Uzumaki."

Kurama smirked,

"I think I might like it."

.

.

.

**And done.**

**Before wrapping it up, I want to confirm few things.**

**For Sasuke, he will get the paths of the Rinnegan one by one as I want to work on each path to use them more uniquely. **

**For Naruto, he will get powers by bonding with special person or tailed beasts but I will work on it as well as just elemental bloodline is too mainstream.**

**For Hinata and Kurama, I want to see what I can do with their powers, I am open to suggestions about them though.**

**Till next time. **


	3. Author's Note

Sorry to disappoint you guys with this 'Author's Note' but the next chapter will be coming soon, hopefully in a week.

But i want to ask few things to know more opinions,

First is, i know that there is no civilian council in actual story but would you guys want me to put them in this story?

Second is, how would you want me to make Hiashi's character? good, strict or bad?

The last is, i know there is a lot of stories with Fox summons so would it be good if i give Kurama Fox summons or he just sticks with  
overpower ninjutsu and kenjutsu.

But bear in mind that i am NOT going to make any of my main characters Godlike.

P.S. i will remove this when i update the story.


End file.
